The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica L. Batsch white flat peach tree. This new tree, named ‘FLATPRETTY’, produces semi-clingstone fruits of good eating quality for fresh market in July in the 66 — Pyrénées Orientales departement — France. Fruits also have a very long shelf life on the tree and after harvesting. Contrast is made to one of its parent, the ‘MAILLARFLAT’ (not patented) flat peach, for reliable description. The new variety was selected because of its characteristics, which are very similar to those of its parent ‘MAILLARFLAT’ (not patented) i.e. fruits of very good quality and even more attractive visually. However, the ‘FLATPRETTY’ variety has an early maturity. The fact that ‘FLATPRETTY’ ripens earlier than ‘MAILLARFLAT’ (not patented) might allow a continuous feeding of fruit markets in July-August with very similar fruits. Since ‘MAILLARFLAT’ (not patented) fruits were appreciated by consumers and resulted in a commercial success, ‘FLATPRETTY’ is considered as a commercially promising candidate.